


Darkness

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas/leatherface, Hoyt, luda, others mentionedRelationship: Leatherface/readerRequest: I love the way you write leatherface fan fiction. Could you please write a new one wheres he starts being distant but then the readers scared so he comes to the rescue





	Darkness

“Thomas!” You screamed as you ran through the forest, screaming for your oldest friend.   
You could hear screaming in front of you, and you could see the escaped victim running only a few hundred yards in front of you.   
you grasped your knife in your right hand and pushed yourself a little further and fast.   
You needed to catch the man before he got to that main road or he might get help.   
gritting your teeth, your legs were bursting with pain but you kept running and closing the distance. Once close enough, you threw yourself forward and slammed your knife into his back.   
The two of you fell to the ground, panting and the man screamed in pain. You had to hold back your own cried as your palm had been slashed open when you had hit the ground. You had no idea how, but your left hand was now covered in fresh blood.   
Scrambling to your feet, you kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.   
His body still spasmed a little but you knew it was nothing to worry about. Gripping your left hand in your right, you tried to see the damage but you couldn’t see through the blood.  
Just then, you heard Hoyt calling your name.   
“Here! Ive got him!” You called back and you then heard 3 sets of feet running in your directions.   
Hoty, Thomas and Henrietta (who was only there because her caravan was close by).   
“Oh my! Dear, tell me that’s his blood.” She ran up and grabbed your hand, pulling it to her chest so she could try and inspect it, but with as much luck as you had had.   
“No, I think I cut it when I fell.” You hissed as the wind hit it and your eyes welled with tears of pain.  
Looking up, you saw it was nearly dark.   
“Damn it, boy. You gotta be more carful” Hoyt scolded Thomas, who was standing a couple of feet away from you.   
It was true, this was his fault. You hated to admit he ever did anything wrong. But he had let someone get away when he hadn’t tied them down correctly. You looked up at Thomas but when he saw you looking at him, he ducked his head, refusing to meet your gaze. Probably out of embarrassment.   
He always did his best to try and protect you especially. You were a lot smaller than him, short and smaller than the entire family. Even though you were tiny, you had some bite, and Thomas was always surprised by how well you could take down those who were a lot bigger than you. Just like now.   
“Come on darling, I’ll take you and get you cleaned up.” Henrietta wrapped arm around you and guided you away from the others.   
\----------time skip -----------------  
Henrietta and Kathy fussed over you to no end, making sure you were okay as they tended to your wound. It wasn’t the worst one you had but it certainly wasn’t a walk in the park. Kathy said it didn’t need real stitches but she put paper stiches over the wound and wrapped your hand.   
You were at least grateful that it wasn’t your main hand. She asked if you wanted to go back but you just said you’d stay the night and sleep in with Henrietta, something which was rather common for the two of you.   
About 10pm, 2 hours after the chase, you heard a knock at the caravan door. Since Henrietta had baby Lucy in her arms and Kathy was dozing in her chair, you went to the door.   
Opening it, you were surprised to see Thomas, standing about 3 foot away from the door. He grunted and nodded at the path back to the house before walking off in that direction. You were confused to say the least. He normally waited for you, smiled at you and would even offer you a hand to get out the caravan. But he just seemed annoyed with you.   
“Im staying here tonight.” You called after him, making him freeze. “Its late and im tired.” You tried to explain as Thomas glanced back at you.   
Then he huffed, hunched himself over and stormed away from the caravan. You stared after him, wide eyed. He never treated you like that before.   
Closing the door over, you turned to the two women. Henrietta had watched the whole thing from the window and she looked just as confused as you.   
“Well, I aint ever seen him do that before.” She proclaimed, seeing very annoyed.   
“Me neither.” You confessed, looking back at the door.   
“Hes got some nerve. Its his fault your injured. Ive got some mind to call Mama hewitt.” She started to reach for the phone, but you darted forward and caught her wrist.   
“No, no its fine. He probably got in to a lot of trouble from Mama, Hoyt and Monty anyway. Maybe hes just sulking.” You tried to reason with her and yourself.   
She seemed to take your excuse and leaned back, cooing at little Lucy.   
About 10 minutes later, you couldnt bare it anymore and said you were going through to bed. Once the curtain between the bedroom and the living area was drawn, you crawled into bed and cried as silently as you could. You adored Thomas, having loved him for many many years, so seeing him act so coldly towards you hurt.   
little did you know Henrietta and Kathy could hear, and were now exchanging looks.   
\-----------------time skip --------------------  
You were asleep before Henrietta came to bed but you were up before her. Seeing to Lucy first, you allowed your two hostess a little more sleep as you made breakfast with the baby balanced on one hip. It was a nice morning, so you went outside and set up the garden area for breakfast outside. Once done, you sat with Lucy on your lap, bouncing her up and down happily.   
Until the phone rang inside. You heard Kathy answer and then she called on you. Going inside with Lucy, you asked if everything was okay.   
“Its Mama, shes wondering where you and Thomas are. Is he out there with you?” She asked, nodding to the door.   
“No, I haven’t seen him.” You frowned, going over to the phone as Kathy passed it to you.   
“Hi Mama.”   
“Oh how are you feeling, sweetie?” Mama fussed, sounding anxious.   
“Im okay. Is something wrong?” You asked.   
“Well, after Thomas got back without you last night, he locked himself in the basement. I went down this morning to ask him to come get you so we because its Sunday and we all normally have breakfast together. Well, he left over an hour ago and hasn’t been back.”   
You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting today was Sunday, but then frowned.   
“I’ve been sitting outside with Lucy for the last half an hour and I haven’t seen him. And ive been up with her since about 8.” You glanced at the clock that read 10.30am. “I’ll head back right away.”   
You said goodbye to Mama and handed Lucy to Kathy, who accepted the child with open arms.   
Quickly, and without saying goodbye, you ran out the caravan and down the path.   
Thomas could be hurt. He might have fallen, or perhaps another had escaped and caught him by surprise. Then again, he could have had another attack.   
These ‘attacks’ as you called them, were similar to panic attacks and also to PTSD. Thomas could be fine one moment, and then something might set him off. Perhaps a song or a smell, but he would collapse to the floor, unable to breath. You didn’t know what he thought of while these happened, although you knew from the way he clawed at his face that it was something to do with his appearance and the hardship and bullying he suffered as a child.   
There was only one person who could bring him completely out of these and that was you. Sure, Mama could calm him down and eventually help him up after an hour or so, but you were the one who could help him the quickest. You would sing to him a soft lullaby. There wasn’t one particular one. Sometimes they were French, sometimes English and sometimes you would just hum to him. Running your hands over his shoulders, leaning against him, he would draw his strength from you and that would calm him.   
After, he would be embarrassed think it was weak, but you disagreed and always made sure he knew how much he meant to you.   
But he could be anywhere in the forest. In theory, if he were coming to get you, he should be on your path home, but you didn’t see him.   
Finally you came to the house, gasping for air as you ran up the stair and in the door.   
“M-mama.” You gasped, your legs shaking as they had been last night. But you froze when your eyes fell on Thomas, standing at the door to the basement. His hand was reached out, ready to shut the door when he seemed to freeze on you.   
“T-thomas.” You smiled despite your panting state. Moving forward, you walked over to him. “I thought something had happened to y-“ you were cut off when the door was slammed in your face.   
Standing there, shocked, you stared at the metal door with wide eyes.   
Again. He had treated you like this again.   
Tears formed in your eyes and ran down your cheeks silently as you stared at the door.   
Backing up towards the stairs, you ran up and shut yourself in your room.   
Unfortunately, Mama and Hoyt had been standing at the main door and had seen everything. They glanced at each other before the phone rang.   
\------------------time skip -------------------  
Today was hell. You had been stuck in your room all day because you didn’t want to run into Thomas again. You couldn’t deal with him treating you like that again. Not today.   
You hand started to throb a little while ago but you ignored it, your emotional hurt being too overbearing.   
You couldn’t face doing this tomorrow, or any longer after that.   
So your mind quickly settled to something you had been offered a few years ago.   
There was a little cottage just down the road. It was closer than the caravan and was a 3 bedroom. The family had given it to you as a birthday present, but you never wanted to live there. You didn’t like sleeping somewhere on your own plus the family had said you didn’t have to live there right away. Only when you were ready.   
Sitting at dinner, you decided to make your announcement. It was awkward and no one spoke. Mama tried to make some conversations but you had completely shut off.   
“I think its time I go live in the little cottage.” You say towards the end of the meal.   
“What?” Hoyt jumped a little, looking shocked. You were like his daughter and he had taken you in as his own.   
“Are you sure, sweet heart? You know you’re welcome to stay here. I know how you don’t like being by yourself.” Mama leaned over and took your hand, squeezing.   
“yes, im sure. Ill go along tomorrow and get everything sorted.” You smiled at her, noticing how she seemed upset.   
\------------time skip -------------  
Having barley slept, you set out for your new home relatively early the next morning in your car. You had packed some of your essentials and the rest you could bring over once you were settled.   
You didn’t want to see Mama cry, so you left before she and the rest of the house were up.   
The cottage was lovely, it really was. You could get used to it during the day. But when it got dark, then you might struggle.  
You hated the dark. At least when you were on your own. You liked having someone near, even if it wasn’t in the same room. Just one person on the other side of the house.   
You considered calling Henrietta and asking her to stay with you tonight, but you didn’t want to worry everyone.   
The day went rather quickly. Mama came over to see you with Hoyt and helped you get the cottage into a better condition. It wasn’t that it was in disrepair, but it had a lot of cobwebs and had grown dusty over the years.   
Before they left, Kathy and Henrietta came round with some of their own ‘essentials’ which consisted of a kettle, a few cups, sugar, milk, tea bags and a cake with the words ‘New Home’ scribbled onto the top in pink icing.   
The house came with a nice sofa and matching single seat, a kitchen table, a few pots and pans, cutlery, plates and a bed in the main bedroom. There was a few other things that you had added over the years such as a coffee table, tv, linin and various other things including a telephone in the kitchen.   
You kneeled on the floor with Henrietta while Kathy, Hoyt and Mama sat on the sofa and seat. It was nice, sitting with a tea in one hand and just speaking with your family. But there was two missing. Monty, whos legs had been bothering him but he said he would come along tomorrow. And Thomas.   
Was this to be your life?   
Have all your family apart from him. It had only been a day but you missed him dearly. You couldn’t work out why he was angry at you.   
You kept glancing at the door, expecting him to walk in or already be standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching his family happily. But he was never there.   
Eventually, it got late and everyone disbursed, Henrietta staying another hour or so but leaving before dark.   
And then the dark set in.   
You sat in the bedroom with the light on. You had a suitcase open at the foot of your bed with clothes. You through of putting them into the built in wardrobe but then realised you didn’t have any coat hangers.   
Books were scattered around the room from your poor attempts to calm yourself down. You had also left the TV on downstairs, hoping the noise would remind you of your home at the Hewitts.  
The cottage was old and creaked while made you jump every time.   
You had seen many ghastly sights with the Hewitts, you had chopped body parts off, cut tongues out, skinned people, but that wasn’t why you were scared of the dark.   
It was what had happed to you before. When you had been kept in the dark most of your life then locked in a suitcase as a child and left in the woods to die.   
It had been Thomas who found you. He had been 8 when you were 7 and so he didn’t completely understand why you were in a suitcase. He dragged the suitcase to his Mamas and she got you out and nursed you back to health.   
Thomas had always saved you from the darkness. But you doubted he would be there tonight.   
Glancing at the clock, you signed as it moved to 11.34.   
You really wanted and needed to sleep. It had been a long day and you were tiered.  
Having already changed into your PJs, you crawled under the covers, but left the light on.   
Slowly but surely, you drifted off.   
You woke up and it was pitch black. You couldn’t see anything, not even your own hand in front of you face.   
But that wasn’t what woke you up. It was the sound of the door downstairs opening and closing.   
You scrambled from your bed and bolted for the lights, but when you flicked them nothing happened. You tried again and again and again but nothing. You were trapped in the dark. You didn’t know what time it was and, for a brief moment, you didn’t know where you were.   
Your breathing turned to gasps of air as you pressed yourself against the wall.   
Darkness. It engulfed you like a flame.  
If only you knew where you had packed a torch. Or even a candle and lighter.   
tears streamed down your cheeks as your body started to shake rather violently.   
Then the squeak of a floorboard at the base of the stairs reminded you why you were awake. Someone was here.   
And you didn’t have anything to protect yourself. There were knifes in the kitchen, but you didn’t have access to the kitchen without going down your stairs.   
You knew you had to get out the bedroom, because this was where they would come first. But then you heard the sound of feet climbing the stairs and you knew you wouldn’t be able to get out the room in time.   
Backing away from the door, you pressed yourself against the wall furthest wall next to the bed. You were crippled, unable to do anything. Your mind was blurred and your body shaking. Anyone who win in a fight against you right now.   
You slid down the wall, trying to stop the sobs from escaping your lips. If you had just stayed home, if you had just stayed where Thomas could protect you, regardless of what he was feeling for you right now. You knew he would protect you if it came to that.   
Covering your face with your hands, you heard the footsteps stopping outside your door, then the turning of the door handle.   
You wanted Thomas. Your mind raced back to times he had held you, to when he put himself in harms way to protect you, to the way he brushed your hair with his hands to calm you or wrapped his body round you like a shield.   
The door opened and someone joined you in the room. And it was easy to tell where you were by the sobbing come from one corner. You were going to die in the darkness like your family had originally intended.  
You wanted him to be here, or at least know that he cares about you still. You wanted to see him one last time.   
“Thomas.” His name left your lips like a prayer as you tried to focus everything you had on him, to ignore the blinding fear.   
There was a grunt someone fell to their knees in front of you, wrapping their large form around you. You froze as a hand rested on your head, stroking your hair.   
This person smelt like home, like family.   
“T-Thomas?” You breathed, opening your eyes to see nothing. A hand grabbed yours and pulled it up to his cheek, instantly you knew it was him.   
Bubbling like a child, you wrapped your arms around him and cried out of relief.   
He moved you both around so he was sitting with his back against the wall and you on his lap in his embrace. His fingers ran through your hair in the most calming way as you listened to his heartbeat.   
You tried to speak, but it came out as a sob so you stopped, just allowing yourself to feel safe once again.   
Eventually, you drifted off.   
When you woke, it was light outside. You were stiff and as you glanced around, you saw you were still wrapped securely in Thomas’ arms. He was fast asleep but you noticed something very strange.   
Firstly, he was wearing his normal trousers but with a button up stripped PJ top.   
Secondly, he didn’t have his mask.   
Thomas never went out without his mask on. You knew he might sometimes not wear it around the house but never when he was outside.   
You leaned into him, resting your head on his chest as you smiled. You didn’t understand what had happened, but you were happy with just being with him.   
Until you heard the telephone down stairs ring.   
It wasn’t loud enough to wake Thomas, so you carefully crawled out of his arms and padded downstairs to the phone. Before you could even say hello, you heard Mama gushing down the phone.   
“Oh sweetheart, are you okay? We were so worried about you with that power cut.” She sounded like she had worked herself in a state.   
“What power cut?” You asked, frowning as you leaned on the wall.   
“There was a big power cut last night. Took out our power and Kathys too. We only woke when we heard a clatter. I went to see what it was and found Thomas about to leave. Of course, I asked him what he was doing, since it was 3 in the morning. He pointed to that picture of you we have by the front door and left. He hasn’t been back.” She rattled the story and it made you smile. He had come for you when you needed him. Even though you didn’t know it, but he was here.   
“Yes, hes here. Came in the nick of time too. I had just woke up before he came.” You left out the bit that he had woke you.   
“I knew we should have stayed with you last night. Didn’t feel right leaving you there all by yourself.” She scolded herself but you shook your head.   
“Its fine, honestly. You didn’t know there was going to be a power cut.” You smiled.   
“Yes, but with everything that’s been going on with you and Thomas. I knew he wouldn’t be able to keep away from you.” You could almost hear her smile down the phone.   
“What do you mean? Do you know why hes been avoiding me?” You dropped your voice, holding the phone as close to your ear as possible.   
“Well, sort of. You can blame Hoyt. Well, you know how he gets when you’re hurt. The night before last, he and Thomas came back and he was shouting a storm. Ive not seen him that angry in a while. Well, he said that if Thomas really cared about you, he would do everything to protect you. One thing led to another and then he started saying Thomas kept putting you in danger. I think Thomas got it in his mind that if he wanted to protect you, he had to keep away from you. But then Hoyt took it further and said he wouldn’t have been surprised if you didn’t want to go near Thomas again. You know Hoyt when hes mad, he just says things to hurt you. Anyway, since then, Thomas hasn’t been the same.” Mama finished her story with a sign, evidently hating what had happened.   
All the while she was talking, you were piecing together everything in your mind.   
Thomas had come to get you from Henrietta’s, but you said you were staying there. He must have thought you didn’t trust him to protect you on the walk home. Or you didn’t want to see him.   
Then in the hallway, you had turned up gasping for air, probably reminding him of the night before because you were worried about him. He had closed the door to protect you.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you thought of how he had held you last night. It couldn’t have been comfortable, but he did it to help you and to protect you.   
“Thanks. Ill try to speak him.” You told her and, after arranging to go round for lunch, hung up the phone.   
turning around to go back upstairs, you jumped as you saw Thomas standing in the door way.   
“Good morning.” You smile, stepping closer to him. He went to close the distance, but then paused and started to back away. He looked away from you, unable to look you in the eyes as he did so.   
“No, please.” You held out your hands to try stop him, seeing him freeze when he heard your pleas which seemed to work.   
“thank you for coming for me last night.” You smiled, walking up to him when you were sure he wouldn’t back away. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his chest, cuddling into him. You felt him stiffen before his arms encircled you, only pausing briefly to make sure you were okay with it.   
“im so lucky I have you to protect me, Thomas. You mean so much to me. So much more than you’ll ever know.” You spoke in a soft and soothing voice as you heard his heart started to hammer in his chest. “Do I mean a lot to you?”   
You looked up at him, seeing him staring down at you with adoration in his eyes. He eagerly nodded, raising a hand to run his fingers through your hair. You closed your eyes at the contact, smiling.   
“I thought so. Mama said you couldn’t keep away from me.” You giggled, raising your hand to bring his to your cheek.  
his thumb gently caressed your skin in such a soft and gentle way. You had seen him rip people apart with his hands, and yet he was always so soft with you. Eyes closed, you simply enjoyed the touch, until you felt something warm and soft touch your lips.   
eyes flying opened, you realised Thomas was kissing you. His whole body was hunched over to meet your lips.   
You instantly kissed him back, pulling yourself closer to him. Never, in a million years, did you think he would kiss you. Not in a bad way, but he was so shy and nervous around you. Its taken year and years for him to understand it was okay to hug you and touch you.   
so for him to kiss you first was massive.   
you always assumed you would kiss him first.   
he pulled back very sharply, seeming to have caught himself and now was worried you were going to back away from him, to tell him to leave, but you didn’t.   
You opened your eyes and looked up at him.   
“You kissed me.” You stated, a smile pulling at your lips. “Is that what I mean to you?”   
Thomas shyly nodded, his eyes darting to your lips once again.   
“You mean the same to me.” You smile, leaning up and kissing him back, your hand running into his hair.   
Thomas groaned against your mouth, his whole body shaking for a moment with pleasure.   
Your hands drop from his shoulder to grab his hands as you pull back.   
“Come on, lets get some more sleep for a while.” You smirk, knowing full well you weren’t going to sleep as you pulled Thomas up the stairs to the bedroom.   
Although he was confused at first, when he saw where you were leading him, he could only smile as he picked you up and carried you there, ignoring your laugher.   
from that night, you never had to worry about the darkness again.


End file.
